


looking for fanfic - larry - found it

by LS_SL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_SL/pseuds/LS_SL
Summary: im looking for this fanfic and its like louis is really depressed and he gets bullied at school. his mum marries harrys mum but harry moved to london just after louis came out as gay. louis mums thinks its best is louis spends the summer with harry so they send him to live with harry and his friends - liam niall zayn. harry actually left coz he had feelings for louis and now he and the boys find out that louis is self harming and then they help him get better. then harry and louis fall in love.Just saying im not sure what site its on coz i read it ages ago but i think its here.Its - https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271014 - if you want it
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10





	looking for fanfic - larry - found it

im looking for this fanfic and its like louis is really depressed and he gets bullied at school.

his mum marries harrys mum but harry moved to london just after louis came out as gay.His mum thinks hes rebelling as she found weed in his room so as shes worried louis mums thinks its best is louis spends the summer with harry so they send him to live with harry and his friends - liam niall zayn. Harry works in the police with the boys. harry actually left coz he had feelings for louis and now he and the boys find out that louis is self harming and then they help him get better. then harry and louis fall in love. 

Just saying im not sure what site its on coz i read it ages ago but i think its here.


End file.
